Ending Peace
by Lilliana Greenleaf
Summary: Ok I have no idea what was going through my head when I wrote this. Spur-of-the-moment thing, I guess. If you are not at least thinking about shedding a tear by the end of this you are HEARTLESS. I own nothing except plot and the crazy. Enjoy! Or sob. Your pick. If I get at least five followers and/or 5 reviews I will make an epic backstory to accompany this.


I'm running. Streaking through the dark spruce forest, the frosty night air nipping my nose and making my lungs burn. I can hear the battle from here. Running... Running... Running... gotta go faster... gotta move quicker... WHERE DID THAT ROOT COME FROM!?

I go flying. I faceplate right into a snow bank. Wait... snow? Since when was there snow?

I must have made it to Russia, where the battle was. The battle between America and Japan. Why, of all places, must it be in RUSSIA?

I got up and shook myself off. Snow ran down my neck. I almost screamed. But I didn't. That would be dangerous.

I was nearing the battle field. I could hear the angry shouts clearly, and I could smell the sharp tang of blood. I pulled out my gun. They would pay for what they've done. They will pay...

I left the safety of the trees and ran towards where the two countries were fighting each other in the center of the battle. It was tricky work, but I managed to get through unscathed.

My mind flashed back to the day of their betrayal...

It was a peaceful day. I was walking around my country, enjoying the sights, when I heard screaming, and a horrible raging roar. I ran towards the noise.

My capitol city was in flames. Burning to the ground. Thousands trapped inside. My emergency response teams were trying to help, but it was a futile attempt.

I fell to my knees. I saw two silhouettes. It was Japan and America, fighting each other. Their armies were destroying each other. They had accidentally started the fire when a bullet hit a large propane tank.

The battle was over as quickly as it had begun. I was on my knees. My face was in my hands. My city... my people... my beautiful country... all in flames. I picked up the shards of my broken heart. I felt them slowly turn to ice.

And now was my chance at revenge. I open fired on the surprised countries. Japan was hit several times in the shoulder, and once in his leg. America felt the steel of my bullets in his lower abdomen.

They both crumpled to the ground. I stood over them. America looked up. He managed to mumble "why?" I said "why? WHY? You burnt down my home. Burnt it to ashes. Because of your stupid rivalry! My country is dead because of you! But now... now you can't EVER hurt anyone ever again."

Japan, who could still breathe, said "I-I'm so s-sorry. We let our jealousy get out of hand." I gave him a confused look.

The pain in his eyes was almost too much to bear. Despite my hatred... I was in love... with both of them... I couldn't bear to see them every day and not be able to approach them. Because I was crazy.

I was the psychopath that would kill you if you got to close. I enjoyed battle far more than I should. I scared everyone. I made even BELARUS cower in fear.

And these two had made me angry. My love for them was not strong enough to push away my sick insanity. Japan stuttered out "it w-was because... w-well... we were fighting over you." I looked at him wide eyed.

America gasped loudly. A medic ran over. Before he passed out, he managed to scream "LILY IS MINE, JAPAN! MINE! Mine..."

I fell to my knees. What have I done? I looked at Japan. He said "I'm sorry. For everything." I shook my head. I felt a strange sensation. Hot tears fell from my eyes. Was I... crying?

I let the tears flow. I curled in a ball on the ground. All of the pain of my life came flowing out. All of the betrayals, the violence, everything.

I couldn't take it. I cried and cried. I felt something wrap around me. Japan was hugging me. A medic had wrapped up his shoulder and leg. I must have been crying for about half an hour.

I looked up. He was holding me, smoothing my ragged hair. He said "your country may be gone, but you still have me."

That pushed me over the edge. I broke down. No one had ever hugged me. In all of my years, no one had ever come close to me. I had never felt another humans touch. Other than to drive a blade into their chest.

It was... pleasant. I turned into Japan's warmth. I shivered and trembled, my body racked with sobs. I had never cried before.

But even Japan couldn't hold off the crazy that took over my actions. All I could do was watch from the inside as the crazy made me shove him off. It made me shout "forget it! No one can love me! No one!" The worst thing was, I agreed with the words.

Japan did something unexpected. He whispered "leave her alone. Let her go. She is mine, and I won't let you do this to her."

My crazy laughed. It was so evil, even the toughest soldier would flinch. Then it said "what are you gonna do? Put cherry blossoms in my hair?"

Japan looked my crazy in the eye and said "no. I'm gonna help her fight you." Then he kissed me. Full on the lips. This was unlike Japan. He was very to himself. He didn't like to touch anyone.

This made me almost explode. But it was of my own will. Not my crazy's. I faced my crazy. My body in the real world fell to the ground in a series of wild spasms and screams as I wrestled my crazy.

I punched and kicked and tore my crazy until I was about to drop. It wasn't until we stood in my head, facing off, that I realized to kill the crazy, I would have to kill me.

I took control of my body and reached for my gun. My crazy was furious. I took the gun and pointed it to my chest. I could see the horror on Japan's face as he realized what was going on.

BANG! The crazy fell dead. I felt blissful peace. I opened my eyes to see Japan holding me in his arms. Blood was flowing from my chest. I smiled weakly.

I said "I did it. It's gone. I did it." A single tear fell down Japan's face. He said "yes you did. Great job, my brave, beautiful, strong, amazing Lily." I sighed with content. I didn't even feel the pain.

Japan kissed me again. Softly, his lips touched mine. His lips were so soft. I felt his hand in my hair. When he broke away, he said "I'll miss you." He didn't try to tell me that it was ok, that I would be fine. He knew I was smarter than that.

I smiled and said "such wonderful peace." I smiled one last time. The last thing I saw was Japan's gorgeous eyes. Everything faded to a deep, peaceful darkness.


End file.
